The Hunger
by Smarley
Summary: Sam and Dean are left alone while John is on a hunt, The brothers can handle themselves with Ghosts, but what about a psycho that is on the run? Will their hunting skills help them? Or will the psycho have his way with the boys?
1. Humans can Lick too

**AN: well I thought I would try my hand at a one shot, hope you like it, its based on an urban legend that I find creepy, so I just adapted our boys to it, Dean is 10 and Sam is 6. **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**_Read and Review!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the urban legend, don't sue. **

**ENJOY**

Sam sat outside the small house that him and his family resided in, for the time being of course, they were always moving around, something Sam wasn't too fond of, but something he got used to.

The only problem Sam had was meeting new people, he wanted desperately to have friends, to meet people in his class and be able to see them for more than a month, but he knew it would never happen, he had talked to his older brother about it, had told him how he felt so lonely. But, Dean always told him that this was their life, there wasn't room for new people, only the three of them, which Sam didn't mind, he loved his brother and dad, but he wanted more, he wanted someone all to himself, who he could play with, and deep down Dean knew that.

Dean knew what Sam craved, but didn't know how he could provide that to him, how he could create a friend that would travel with them with every move they made, that was, until he found Rags, a stray Golden Retriever he had found on the streets, the perfect friend for Sam.

Of course John disagreed with even the thought of bringing a dog into the family, hell a stray one at that, but he had relented once he saw how happy it made his boys, especially Sammy, so he went out and got the dog all his shots and brought him back to the Winchester family.

So now Sam had a friend, a friend he could confide in, someone he could call his own who would always be there to play when his Dad was on a hunt and Dean was being all grumpy.

He threw the ball that Rags had dropped at his feet, barking at the young Winchester to get him to throw it, Sam laughed as he watched Rags bound down the street running after the ball, snatching it out of the air, wagging his tail as he brought it back to Sam.

He got up to throw it again, but this time he ran after it as well, trying to beat the much faster dog, he grabbed the ball out of the dogs mouth, not caring about the drool that covered it, and ran, the young dog jumping and chasing after him, the young Winchester laughing. Stopping only when a loud wail filled the air, a siren sounding that echoed through the town, Rags stopped as well, listening to the unfamiliar sound, getting closer to Sam.

"Sam, inside now!" Dean yelled from the door.

The younger Winchester didn't argue, he knew better than to argue when Dean went all military. "Come on Rags" he called back, the dog following immediately.

"What is it Dean?" he asked, having never heard a siren like that before, fear rising up, wishing his Father was home instead of out on another hunt.

"There's been some trouble up at the hospital on the hill" Dean said, not wanting to go into further detail, "Nothing to worry about, just better to come inside for the night anyways" he said smiling, not wanting to frighten his little brother, but making sure every window and door in the house was locked, and the .45 was right near by.

Sam didn't know what the hospital on the hill was, he just thought it was a normal hospital, but Dean knew better, he knew it was an insane asylum, and that alarm indicated that one of the patients had escaped.

"How bout we watch a movie?" Dean suggested, not wanting his younger to see the news, knowing it would freak him out, especially since there house wasn't all that far from the hospital.

"Can I choose?" Sam said excited, causing Rags to bark as well.

The older brother rolled his eyes, Sam always chose the boring movies, "Yes you can choose" he relented, "I'll get us something to drink and some popcorn" he said, happy that he was spending time with his brother, even if the situation wasn't the greatest.

"Can we watch Terminator 2?"

Dean was suddenly thankful for his Dads small move selection and his obsession with action movies.

"That sounds like a good one"

The two boys watched the movie, Dean not as intently as Sam, but still he enjoyed the movie, how couldn't he enjoy the movie? As the end credits rolled Sam yawned, "Okay, bed" Dean said, trying to sound authoritative, even though in secret he was tired as well, all the stress of the escape wearing on him.

Once again the younger Winchester didn't argue, as much as he would like to stay up later, he couldn't ignore that he was tired. "Come on Rags" he called as the dog got up from his nap, his tail wagging as he followed Sam out of the room.

Dean looked as the two disappeared down the hall, he picked the .45 up from under the cushion as he slowly made his way through the house once again, making sure every lock was in place and every bolt was secure. The only place he had forgot to check was the small basement window, that was quietly closing as Dean walked to the room beside Sam's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

The youngest Winchester had just climbed into bed, Rags was in his usual place under his bed, and Dean was just coming in to say goodnight.

"You need anything Sam, you come and get me, you hear anything unusual you come and get me" he said, his voice stern, worry and dread for the upcoming night, he could deal with Ghosts, but psychos, that's a whole new ball game. 'You checked all the doors, everything is locked' he said to himself as he smiled at Sam who was fighting the looming sleep. "Night Sammy"

"Night Dean" he called back as his brother turned the light off and closed the bedroom door.

"Night Ragsy" Sammy called as he put his hand over the side of the bed, feeling the comforting lick from his dog, it had become their ritual, whenever Sam got scared or just needed company he put his hand over the side of the bed and Rags would always lick it.

He looked up to the mirror that was beside his bed, and looked at his dog in the reflection, he had never been so happy, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, bringing his hand back onto the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both brothers slept quietly, until Dean suddenly opened his eyes, and not just a groggy open, but a wide awake open, something had stirred him from his sleep, he just wasn't sure what. He listened to the groans in the house, the normal creaking, until he heard an unfamiliar thud. He shot up in his bed, grabbing for the .45 as he quickly left his bedroom, going to his brothers room, opening the door, seeing the younger hunter also awake and sitting up in his bed, his hand over the side, the dog licking his hand.

"Dean what's going on?" he asked in a small frightened voice.

"Don't worry about it Sammy, I'll go check it out, you stay here, if I don't come back in 5 minutes, you call the police and lock yourself in here you got it?" Dean said sternly, his father's voice replacing his own.

Sam just nodded, keeping his hand close to Rags as Dean closed his door again. He sat still, listening to his brother make his way through the house. The thud came again, causing Sam to jump in his bed, his hand never leaving the side of the bed, worry for his brother overcoming his emotions as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Dean wasn't doing much better than Sam, although not crying his breathing was shaky and shallow, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He had checked the whole house, nothing was there, but he heard the thud once again. He looked at the door leading to the basement, "Well fuck me" he said as he forgot all about the basement, new terror rising up as he opened the door and made his way down the dark stair well. Reaching the bottom he turned on the light, the small basement filled with light, the storage from previous owners cluttering the space. He moved slowly through the clutter, calling on his hunting skills to help him, 'Your hunting skills are no match for a psycho!" he thought to himself, trying to shake the feeling, 'I can do this' he chanted to himself as he moved into the darker corner of the basement.

He heard something move to his right, he spun around, ready to open fire, but it was only a rat, "Holy shit" he mumbled to himself, taking deep breaths in, trying to calm his racing heart, that it had just been a rat.

"Ya, Rats scare me too" said a gruff voice from behind.

Terror filled Dean as the unknown voice registered, he tried to spin around and get a shot off, but the attacker was too quick, securing both of Deans hands behind his back, taking the gun from his grasp, the young Winchester tried to call out, to warn Sam, but the assailant had a firm hand over his mouth, he bit down hard on the hand, feeling the blood spill, but the attacker didn't let go, "Hmmm feels nice boy, how does my blood taste in you mouth?" he laughed as the young Winchester tried to fight, but he was no match for the psycho who felt no pain.

Dean panicked, all training seeming to leave him as he felt his hands and legs being tied up, a gag over his mouth as he was thrown into the cellar.

"arrgghhmmuuppphhh" he struggle to cry out, the man just laughed, "such sweet noises" he said as he closed the door, making his way up to the other boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam was worried, it had been over 5 minutes, he peaked out his door, "You stay here Rags" he said to the dog under the bed, looking back into the hallway, seeing no one there he ran for the phone that was down the hall in his Dads room. He paused, "Dean?" he whispered, hearing nothing, "Dean, please." He begged, still no response, he entered the room, shutting the door quietly.

He made his way over to the phone, upset that his Dad hadn't spent a little extra money and got a cordless. He took a deep breath and listened, trying to hear anything unusual, maybe he should go looking for his brother first instead of bringing the police to their house, their Dad wasn't going to be happy that the police would be here, than again he wouldn't be happy if something happened to Dean or him either. 'Just do what Dean said, make the call and go back to your room!' his mind shouted.

He picked up the receiver, nothing, no dial tone, no sound, it was dead. Sam panicked, as he pressed the receiver over and over, hoping that a dial tone would come up… but nothing happened.

He slammed the phone down hard, regretting it instantly because of the noise. He searched his fathers room for some sort of weapon, and of course he wasn't disappointed finding a knife under the pillow. He pulled it out and made his way back to the door, peering out the hallway, happy to see it was still empty.

He quietly made his way back to his room, closing and locking the door just like Dean had said, he jumped back into his bed, knife still in one hand, he put his other hand to the side of the bed feeling the comforting lick of Rags.

He turned his bedside light on, and then put his hand back down once again, glad to have Rags by his side.

He looked in the mirror, noticing the red writing that was covering the mirror, the message slowly dripping down, "**_Humans Can Lick Too_**" in big letters. Sam's eyes went wide as he looked under the message, wanting to see his dog, but instead was met with the grotesque face of an old man that was licking his hand, Sam screamed as the man smiled.

**AN: Tell me what you think! It was my first one shot, I hope you licked it haha liked it, this is one of those urban legends that scares me so I thought I would adapt it to the brothers. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**_Read and Review_!**


	2. Gonna be a good night

**AN: decided I would try and continue on, since I got such nice reviews ! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue**

**ENJOY**

Sam Screamed until his throat felt raw, finally finding his sense he grasped on to the knife he held in his free hand, bringing it over the side of the bed and onto the larger hand that held his. He watched the blood ooze from the old mans hand, but the man didn't flinch.

Sam watched horrified as he dug the knife in deeper, he could feel the blood begin to loosen the grasp between their hands, making it easier for the young Winchester to tear away from the mans grasp.

Sam reacted quickly once his hand was free, jumping off the bed, the blood soaked knife still grasped firmly, he ran to the door, he could hear the low laugh of the man as he moved from under the bed, rising slowly, "Come here boy, I just want to play" he said towering over the small Winchester who cowered at the blood stains that covered the mans cloths.

"Holy Shit" Sam said wide eyed, finally seeing the intruder in his entirety, grabbing the door handle and the flinging it open wanting to get as much distance as he could between him and the deranged man standing in his bedroom.

He ran down the hall to the stairs, his thoughts drifting to the image of the red stains, the thought of his brother screaming out, 'it can't be deans blood' he said to himself as he bounded down the stairs, his small legs moving as fast as they could down the big steps, trying to push the thought of his brother out of his head, he had to concentrate on finding a hiding spot, then finding Dean.

His feet landed on the main level and he instantly darted into the dark, hoping the shadows would hide him until he found a spot to crouch in. The young Winchester gripped the knife tightly as his eyes searched frantically, his head turning to the stairs as he heard the heavy footsteps reached the top step, he quietly maneuvered himself away from the captor's eyes.

The psycho, better known as David Anthony Green, or Davy to those he tortured, enjoyed the thrill the two boys had given so far, at first he had be slightly disappointed that it was only the boys, he always loved the thrill of torturing a good wholesome family. But two boys who tried to put up a fight, that, that was next on his list of favorites.

His sinister voice echoed through the empty house, "Come here little boy, lets go get your brother so we can play." He enjoyed the thought of the little boy cowering in some dark spot, trying to control his shaky breathing so he wouldn't be found, but Davy always found his prey.

Sam heard the mans calls, the thought of seeing his brother tempting, but his young mind knew better, he knew to stay where he was, trying to listen and gauge where the man was.

The younger brother had managed to cower away in one of the Kitchen cupboards, thankful that his dad wasn't one for pots or pans. He sighed at the thought of his dad, wondering where he was, when he was going to come and save the day, to save Dean.

A silent tear fell, Sam was scared, not only for himself, but for Dean as well; he wanted Dean to be with him.

Heavy footsteps came into the kitchen causing the young boy to quiet himself and control his breathing. He watched the shadow of the mans feet pass by his small hiding spot, gripping his knife tight, ready to strike if his cupboard opened. As much as he tried not to shake, he couldn't help the small tremors coursing through his body, causing the knife to shake ever so slightly in his grasp.

'Please go away, please go away, please go away' became the small boys mantra.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps made their way out of the kitchen and further into the house, his young body visibly relaxing as he tried to think of his next move.

'Do I stay here? No… eventually he'll find me if I stay here! Dean! I'll go find Dean, I have to find him, he'll know what to do, and he'll protect me." His heart fell as he thought of the loss of protection, his mind switching from Dean to Rags, his beloved friend; tears feel once more as he thought of his puppy whom he hadn't heard since the man had come into the house. "I have to find Dean" he whimpered deciding that it was time to move.

The young hunter opened the cupboard quietly, peering through the small crack, happy that the man was no where in sight. His grip on the knife tightened once more as he climbed completely out of the cupboard, being as silent as he could.

The young Winchester looked out into the house, hoping that the man hadn't heard him; there was no movement in the house.

Sam thought of where his brother might be, he hadn't seen his big brother anywhere on the main floor when he had first come down the stairs, and he would have heard his brother if he had been put upstairs, that left only one place, and even if Dean wasn't there he was sure it would be good for hiding.

He quietly made his way to the basement door which was beside the kitchen entrance, looking out into the main floor once more, his heart thumping a mile a minute, taking a deep breath and gathering his wits, he had always hated the dark basement of the old house, but as of right now it was the only part of the house without the scary man.

Sam quietly snuck into the basement, the darkness engulfing him immediately as he shut the door behind him. The shaking returning to his body once more, his fear of the dark coupled with Dean missing and the man in the house too much for his young mind to handle as he let out a wretched sob, the tears flowing as he took his first step down the stairs, his need for Dean coming through his tears as they started to make the collar of his pajamas wet.

Taking another step in the dark, even in his emotional breakdown the young Winchester new better than to turn the light at the top of the stairs on, the potential of the light jeopardizing where he was, he knew he had to wait until he reached the bottom, then, then he could get rid of the darkness.

Sams grip on the knife tightened with every step he took, his free hand trailing on the wall beside him.

Another step, another quiet sob as he felt the wall come to an end, open space and endless darkness on either side of him.

The young boys voice cracking as he called desperately for Dean, a quiet sob following, "Dean?"

No response, Sam clung to the knife with all his life, he just wanted Dean to come out and make things better.

He whispered once more, but received no response, he gasped as he felt the change from the hardwood stair turn to the soft gravel of the basement. His breath hitched as he heard a soft creak ring off the basement walls. His small head whipped around, the darkness making it impossible to judge what had made the sound. He searched desperately for the string to turn the light on, anxious for its soft glow, his small hands finally clasped around the string, pulling it down, the bright light filling the basement, causing the young hunter to close his eyes, opening them slowly, squinting to get used to the new light.

Sam quickly took in his surroundings, looking for any signs of the scary man on either side of him, happy to see no man in the basement he turned to glance back up the stairs, his eyes widening as he noticed the door open just a crack.

'I had closed it' he thought to himself, his heart beating wildly, he brought the knife up ready to attack.

But not having the chance to as he felt two strong arms wrap around his small frame, lifting him up off the ground, the knife falling to the dirt floor.

Sam screamed as he tried to struggle, but the arms were too strong, he winced as the arms squeezed him tight, the warm breath of the man against his neck.

"Such a pretty boy, both you and your brother, so pretty" Davy sneered enjoying the struggle the small boy gave.

"Dean! Don't touch my brother! Deeeaaannnn! Help… please"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean struggled in the cellar, he had heard it all, had heard his brothers first scream and then the little patter of him running down the stairs.

'Get out Sammy, Run!' he prayed, but heard no front door shut.

The older brother waited in the silence, trying to listen for any little sound from his little brother, but nothing, it was as if he had been swallowed up into a black hole, the darkness blinding him and the silence deafening.

'Please be okay Sammy' he thought to himself fighting the bonds on his wrists, ankles and the gag that had been shoved into his mouth.

He wanted to call out to his little brother, let him know everything would be okay, that he was going to kill the sick bitch in the house, and if he laid one hand on Sammy he would make sure it was a tortuous death, but his cries absorbed by the black cloth covering his mouth.

The older Winchester listened once more as he heard small steps on the basement stairs and the quiet, sobbing whisper, of his brother.

His mind screamed out, wanting to tell his brother he was here, but he knew he couldn't make too much noise, he didn't want to attract the psycho to his brother. He listened as his brother called out once more, in his mind it was a constant scream of 'Sammy!', but he kept quiet, his brother was smart, he'd find him.

Dean heard the soft creak, and how his brother's actions had panicked at the noise, his eyes widened as he fought the ropes on his wrists and ankles with new urgency. He cried out, his cries muffled as he heard his brothers screams, he squirmed on the floor, fighting the rope.

He felt no pain as the ropes ate away at the skin on his wrists, the blood beginning to pool in his clenched fists as the rope dug deeper and deeper, his brothers cries urging him on.

Dean started to scream for his brother, the gag slowly loosening with every "Sammy" that passed through his lips, tugging away at the constraint until it finally fell away, freeing his voice.

"I'll Kill you! You son of a Bitch! Don't you fucking think about hurting my Brother!"

The cellar door opened wide revealing the sick old man holding a still struggling Sam.

"Dean" Sam cried out, his cheeks red from all the tears.

"Sammy!" Dean called back, still struggling, "I'll kill you!" he threatened again, causing the man to smile.

"Well Sammy and Dean is it? Since introductions have been made, I'm Davy and trust me boys, we're going to have a very fun night" he said, laughter laced through his voice, he couldn't wait for the night to begin.

**AN: Wasn't tonights episode amazing?? I think so!**

**_Read and Review _**


	3. The fun begins

**AN: Here ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoy**

_**WARNING: There is torture in this chapter, things that will make you squirm, so if you don't like it don't read it. Its not too too bad because there was no way I could do that to poor Sam and Dean… it'll have to wait for another story. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue.**

_**Read and Review!**_

**ENJOY **

The rats scurried around the basement, the claws scratching on the cold ground, blissfully moving around the younger boys heads, unaware of the threat that walked among them, their tails brushing against the boys shaking faces, causing the young Winchesters to shift uncomfortably, wanting to get away from the vile creatures but unable to do so.

Dean watched his younger brothers shaking form, noting the tears that had begun to pool around his younger brother's face, he tried to shift closer, tried to say it was okay, but the ropes and gags made such a simple task impossible. He grunted softly, causing his younger brother to look up, their eyes meeting for the first time since Sam was tied, gagged and thrown into the cellar with Dean.

The older Winchester tried to comfort Sam, tried to tell him it was going to be okay, but he knew it wasn't working, his younger brother continued to shake as footsteps echoed above them. Their capture having been upstairs for over an hour now, Dean wasn't sure what 'Davy' was going to do, what his plans were, but he was hoping that the psycho wouldn't come back downstairs, that he would just leave his brother alone.

Both brothers lifted their heads as they heard the basement door open, the heavy footsteps moving slowly down the stairs, Davy whistled as he moved. The song sending a chill down Dean's spine as it became louder with every step Davy took, getting closer to him and his brother. He tried to shuffle once more, his actions violent as he fought against the ropes that held him tight, wanting nothing more than to protect Sammy.

He had almost made it when the door opened once more, the man standing in the door way smiling at the two boys he had in his grasps, enjoying the look of terror that crossed the younger ones face, and the look of anger that crossed the older ones face.

"Hey boys, miss me?" he asked as he moved closer to the boys, relishing in the tremors of fear that coursed through their young bodies. "Cause I sure as hell missed you" he sneered as he bent down, picking Sam off the floor. He could hear the whimper in the boy, and felt the hot tears. "Shhhh, its okay Sam, I'm not going to hurt you, or Dean" he continued, turning the boy so he could look at the fear in his eyes. "I just want to sit you up in a chair so you're not on the uncomfortable ground" he could vomit at the sweetness in his voice, but was happy to see the boy start to accept his words as he moved him from the cellar.

He placed Sam on one of the chairs he had set up in the basement beside a table he had also set up for the occasion, placing a blindfold over the young boys eyes, he always enjoyed it when his victims didn't know what was coming. He went back to get Dean, the older boys anger overflowing, as he struggled to free himself from the ropes. "Now Now Dean, Sam is fine, and if you stop moving I'll take you too him, but if you don't stop moving you'll just have to listen from in here"

Dean stopped moving, the reality of the situation starting to take hold as the mans words cut through him. Feeling the rough hands of the man grasp his arms, holding on tightly, Dean grunted in pain, 'This is not good' he thought to himself as he was taken into the basement, struggling once more as he looked at his brother sitting on the chair. 'Sammy!" he screamed, only to come out as a muffle, but loud enough that his brothers head turned towards the noise.

"Stop moving boy" Davy sneered as he threw Dean to the ground, enjoying the gasp of pain that came from the boy, "Or I'll make you watch" he continued kicking Dean, causing him to curl up as the wind was knocked out of him. Davy watched the boys, seeing the strong connection between them, "actually, I just had a change of plans, I think you should see your brother, no need for both of you to be blindfolded."

Dean was put into the chair beside his brother; he could see the tears falling from under the blindfold. He watched the man with hatred in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to kill the man who was making Sam cry. But the psycho just smiled as he walked towards Dean, pulling the gag from his mouth.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Dean screamed, only to receive a backhand to his face. He could feel the blood dripping from his newly split lip.

"Now listen here boy, every time you speak out like that your little brother here will lose a finger nail."

"You hurt him and I **_will_** kill you" Dean yelled once more.

"Now I expected you to listen better" Davy seethed as he grabbed the pliers from the table, reaching over to the blindfolded Sam who was trying to back away. Getting a firm grip of Sams index fingernail with the pliers he pulled up slowly, enjoying the terror and pain that rolled off the younger boy as his nail started to bleed.

"You sick Fuck Stop it" Dean screamed, fighting his ropes once more, opening the wounds on his wrists.

"**No! You stop yelling, and every time I so much as hear a peep from you without me asking you to talk your brother loses another nail**" Davy yelled back, yanking hard on the nail, ripping it from its nail bed, blood beginning to drip as Sammy screamed behind the gag.

Deans heart began to pound, his face became flush as he watched the nail being ripped up in one quick movement. His own tears began to well up as he saw the pain his brother was in.

"Do you understand?"

Dean just nodded, not wanting to break the rules, realizing that he was not the one in charge.

"Good" Davy said as he turned back to the table, placing the pliers back down as he picked up a smoke from the pack he had found in the house, they were stale, but that didn't matter he wasn't much of a smoker.

He watched the ember glow as he inhaled, mesmerized by the heat that seemed to radiate off of it.

"Smoking is a dirty habit boys" he said as looked back down at the quiet Dean and the crying Sam, he hated when people cried, so weak, so pathetic.

"Stop crying" he ordered.

Sam tried to stop, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely, the fear and pain mixing together. He felt the man at his face, his warm breath against his cheek. "I said stop crying" he repeated as he brought the cigarette down on to the pale flesh of Sams arm, listening to it sizzle before the cry came from behind the gag once more, breathing in deep, the smell of searing flesh invading his nostrils.

Dean wanted to yell out, to beg the man to stop, but he couldn't, not if it meant more pain to Sam. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't wipe the tears from Sams face, couldn't comfort his shaking brother, he was useless.

"Tsk tsk, looks like you brother listens about as well as you do Dean" Davy said, enjoying the pain from both the brothers as he turned back to the table, looking at the various items he had lined up for the boys, starting off small picking up the small needle he had found, crouching in front of Sam once more.

"You know, I thought older brothers were supposed to protect their younger brothers" he said as he stroked Sams hand, looking at the pain in Deans eyes, he knew he had struck a chord. "What kind of brother lets a man like me do this?" he continued as he brought the needle under Sams middle finger nail, he watched the young boy as his head began to shake and sobs wracked through his body as he started to move the needle into the tender flesh under the nail.

"_Why don't you help him Dean?_" the man question as he pushed further, watching the needle move up under the nail, Sams body twitching violently as he tried to get away from the pain. "**_Why are you so Pathetic?!_**" he screamed getting up, leaving the needle he had wedged into Sams nail bed, turning to the older brother who was crying.

Davy struck out at Dean, causing the young hunter to fall from his chair; he walked over and kicked Dean once more, before picking him up and placing him in front of Sam. Taking the blindfold off of Sams face so the two brothers could look at one another.

Dean cried at the look in Sams eyes, the pain and fear evident, looking for Dean to save him. But he couldn't do anything, "I'm sorry Sammy" Dean whispered, as he sobbed.

"What was that Deany?" Davy said, picking up the exchange between the boys, "Did you just say something?"

"No, please, I didn't say anything" Dean begged as he was torn away from Sam and placed back on the chair, watching as the psycho turned back to the table, grasping the pliers once again.

"_Please… I didn't Say anything_" Dean screamed as Sam looked at the man, horror written across his features as he realized what was going to happen.

"Oh Dean, I heard it, but, I'm in a good mood right now so I won't take one of Sams nails… this time."

The older brother relaxed slightly, at the thought that Sam wouldn't be losing another nail because of him. The fear returned as he watched the psycho remove Sams gag.

"Dean!" Sam screamed out, only to be hit by Davy.

"Now boys, I know your both young, and Sam, you must have a few loose teeth in there, why don't we find one" Davy said as he grabbed Sams jaw, squeezing hard until the young boys mouth opened, revealing his small baby teeth.

Dean watched in horror as the man brought the pliers into Sams mouth, 'Oh god no' Dean thought to himself, feeling the bile rise up as the psycho yanked back, bringing with him one of Sams small molars, the blood beginning to spill from his younger brothers mouth.

"Well isn't that a beauty" Davy said, admiring the tooth.

Dean bit down on his lip as he tried to keep his mouth shut, not wanting Sam to have to experience anymore pain because of his stupidity.

"Oh Dean, look at all the pain you're causing your brother" Davy said as he put the pliers back down, keeping the tooth in the palm of his hand as he walked back to the older brother, dropping the bloody tooth into Deans lap. "You know, its people like you who don't deserve to have a brother, you can't even protect him, its all your fault he's getting hurt."

Dean just shook his head, he didn't want to believe it, he loved Sammy, he would never let something like this happen if he could stop it.

"Its _your_ fault, _you_ should have made sure the window down here was locked, then I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be hurting _your_ brother"

"Don't listen to him Dean" Sam suddenly called out, causing Davy to turn and lash out, knocking Sam from his chair.

"No" Dean cried as he watched Davy advance on his brother.

"You know, bad little boys like you deserve to be taught a lesson" Davy seethed as he picked Sam up and cleared the table, throwing the young boy onto the table and picking up the knife that had fallen to the floor.

"And I know just the way to teach you a lesson" Davy continued as he brought the knife down to Sams skin, slowing digging in, just deep enough that he was only bringing the skin up, Sam screamed in agony.

Dean watched in horror as the man began to pull back on Sam's skin, revealing the muscle in his young brother arm. "Please, stop it" Dean begged, shutting his eyes tight, not wanting to watch the torture, Sams continuous screams echoing in the basement. "Please…." Dean sobbed wanting nothing more than for this to all be over.

**AN: Hope you liked it, not going to lie, it was a hard chapter to write, and I had planned for a lot more torture, but I just couldn't do it to young Sam and Young Dean, so I'm obviously going to have to write another story so I can get all my torture in there lol **

_**Read and Review!**_


	4. Over?

**AN: Well this is the conclusion, there will be a continuation to this story very shortly… keep your eyes out for it… or Davy will get ya.. haha**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and surprisingly enough I have never seen Hostel, that torture last chapter was all my own sick mind, I'm not sure if I should be proud or concerned lol. **

_**Read and Review**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, don't sue**

**ENJOY**

This is 95.3 country FM, playing country music 24 hours a day, seven days a week, getting ready to play a non stop six in a row.

"_My mother said there's only one way_

_A sweet angel boy, narrow and straight_

_Timing his past, teachings they fade_

_Now their angel boy has gone astray_

_I've felt the hand of the Devil, felt his breath on my skin_

_Dip me into the water, wash me again_

_Can I still be forgiven for all of these things_

_Or have I gone too far now_

_Have I lost my wings"_

John san along, always a fan of country music, not caring that his eldest didn't care for it at such a young age, it didn't matter though, he still had his youngest he could wean towards country.

John smiled at the thought of seeing his two boys, although he was never one to show his emotions to them, deep down he loved those two more than anything, and he couldn't have been happier to finish his job early, glad that the poltergeist wasn't as much of a challenge as he had been expecting.

Continuing to tap the steering wheel, and sing along, John was in a surprisingly good mood for two in the morning.

"This just in" A voice interrupted the song, "News Bulletin from Wonder Mental Facility, Patient David Anthony Green is still at large. People are reminded to insure all windows and doors are locked and secured. David is still at large and is considered dangerous… if you have any information please call local authorities."

John's mouth fell open as the name of the institution played over in his head; he had heard that name before, but from where? His eyes went wide as he realized that that was the institution by his current home, the home his boys should be sleeping in. Fear gripped his heart as he pushed down on the accelerator, his need to see his boys growing as the news bulletin played again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The house was dark as John pulled up, and turned off the ignition, grabbing the gun in his glove compartment and putting it in his waistband. He moved quietly, his nerves on end, the house held an eerie darkness over it that John feared.

Reaching the front door he was glad to find it locked, knowing that his eldest would have undoubtedly gone around and secured the house, 'see, everything is fine, your boys are fine' he thought to himself as he opened the door.

The house was silent, John wanted to call out, but didn't dare, the unsettling feeling rising back up as he realized that his boys should have woken up, Sams new dog should have woken his boys the second he put the house key in the lock.

He stood stock still, waiting for some sort of clue as to what was going on, it felt like forever before he heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen. He walked slowly, his heart pounding as he looked at the muddy footprints that were on the kitchen floor, his boys weren't alone.

He stopped once more in the empty kitchen; all he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding as he looked at the mess that adorned the kitchen floor. Various pots and pans scattered across the floor, the muddy foot steps seemed to have congregated in the kitchen, he followed the steps, his eyes being lead to the basement door.

The hunter walked quietly to the basement door, grabbing the gun from his waistband, as he slowly turned the door handle, wincing as the door creaked slightly as he opened it. The darkness surrounding him as he shut the door, his eyes adjusting to the blackness of the basement quickly, the years of hunting in the dark putting him at an advantage.

"Sam? Dean?" he called out seeing shadows shift at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching for the light at the top of the stairs, his blood began to boil as the light flooded the basement, displaying the horrendous scene on the basement floor. His boys tied up and bleeding, terror written all over their faces, a tall figure standing behind his Sammy, holding his youngest up as a shield, a smile plastered on his deranged face.

"Who the fuck are you?" John demanded, making his way down the stairs, not taking his eyes off the man holding his son.

"Well, the name is Davy and I was just having some fun with your boys" the psycho said holding Sam in front of him, knife held at the boys throat.

John could feel his body start to shake in anger at the sight of the blood on his boys, "I'm gonna give you one chance to let my boys go before I kill you"

"Ahhh like father like son, now that's not very nice, how about I make you a deal?"

"No deals"

"Now now, you didn't let me finish…. **You should always wait until I'm done talking!**" Davy screamed, reaching down and grabbing the flap of skin on Sam's arm that he had started to cut. The young Winchester screamed, causing John to flinch.

"Now here's the deal pops, you let me walk out of here and I won't peel the flesh off your boy"

Davy started to pull back as Sam's screams filled the basement, followed by Deans screams of protest. **"What's it gonna be pops?" **Davy yelled over the commotion, his eyes gleaming.

John wanted to shoot the bastard right then and there, his finger twitching as he held it up, pointed at the crazed man pulling his sons skin. But he couldn't, even though he had a good shot, he couldn't risk shooting his son. Slowly raising his hands up in defeat he slowly bent down and put the gun on the floor, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. "Fine, but my boys, let them go"

"Get in the cellar, take Dean with you"

John did as he was told, Sams blood being used against him as he picked Dean up and walked into the cellar. "I'm sorry dad" Dean whispered repeatedly, John just held his boy closer, not trusting his voice as a tirade of emotions ran through him, he had let his boys down, had let Mary down, they had gotten hurt.

"Sit facing the wall"

John hesitated, not wanting to leave himself at such a disadvantage, he snapped out of it when Sam screamed once more and he sat facing the wall.

"Well boys, its been fun, maybe some other time" The psycho said as he threw Sam into the room, slamming the door, quickly making his way out of the house through the window he had come in, escaping into the night.

John wanted nothing more than to go and kill the son of a bitch who hurt his sons, but Sams cries and the quickly forming pool of blood stopped him, he had to take care of his boys first.

John quickly untied Dean, giving him the once over, determining nothing serious, he turned back to his youngest, untying the ropes around his shaking form, quickly assessing the extent of damage. John winced as he looked over his youngest boys body, A missing finger nail, and the skin on his arm taken up, all minor and yet painful wounds. "Son of a bitch was torturing my sons' he thought to himself, he could feel tears welling up as his youngest continued to sob.

"Shh Sammy, its okay" John tried to sooth, he was never one to sooth Sam, and he was glad when Dean stepped in, running his hand through Sammy's hair as he talked quietly to his younger brother.

"Its okay Sammy, I've got you" the young hunter whispered, as his father continued to tend to Sams injuries. The truth was Dean wasn't sure if it was okay, his own hands were still shaking from what had just happened in the basement, he wasn't sure if he was shaking because of anger, or because of fear, but he didn't care.

'I'm going to kill the bitch who hurt you Sammy" Dean vowed as his brother cried on the basement floor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Davy was long gone before John had even started to untie his boys, escaping into the night. He was pissed that his night had been cut short, his nights were _never_ cut short and _no one_ ever lived.

"Until next time boys" he seethed as he hunted for his next family.

**AN: That's it for this story, but I've decided to make another story with our friend Davy, keep an eye out for it. **

**Hope you enjoyed and I left it open for a reason!**

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
